Since its emergence in 1964, electromagnetic touch technology has been widely used for intelligent digital device. At present, an electromagnetic antenna plate in an electromagnetic touch module generally adopts a back-attached structure and is composed of a transverse metal wire and a longitudinal metal wire that are intersect with each other. The electromagnetic antenna plate is thick and nontransparent, so it can only be adhered to a rear side of an LCD Module (LCM). Since an electromagnetic touch pen and the electromagnetic antenna plate with the above back-attached structure is spaced by the LCM, it is necessary to enhance the electromagnetic signal intensity of the electromagnetic touch pen during the touch operation in order to realize a smooth touch, which will result in an increase in power consumption.